The Librarian
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: Who'd have known that the Russian Revolution could be so sexy? Never in his life did the mysterious stranger think history could lead to the beautiful, poised librarian finally letting her hair down. Rated M for smut.


Elsa pursed her lips. Gazing over the screen of the computer to where the mysterious stranger sat. Every day for the last month it had been the same. He came in an hour before closing time, would grab a book and drape himself lazily in one of the chairs.

She'd watched him as he sat there. He wasn't a member of the library, and he never approached the staff. Instead he'd just sit there, his eyes skimming the book distractedly. He always wore the same expression, a lopsided smile which only made his face look more youthful. His hair was a messy silver- grey colour that never seemed to sit completely right.

"He's here again?," a voice said, from behind. Turning Elsa came to face Mitch Black, her co worker. "He's never joined, never goes for the same book. I'm starting to think it's not the books he comes for."

Elsa laughed, continuing to re-enter the returned books back onto the library computer system. "Well, on the plus side at least he behaves. He's never brought food or drink in, he's never taken a call whilst here and he's not disruptive."

"That is true. We've seen worse behaviour," the older man agreed. Stifling a yawn he glanced at his watch. "Anyway my dear, I'm out of here. My shift's over, so I shall see you tomorrow. Unless of course you feel you need the help for the last hour."

"Oh no, I'll be fine. There's only 30 minutes left of opening hours and then it's just re-stocking these shelves," Elsa replied, smiling as she watched Mitch walk off. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Elsa scanned the library. Luckily there wasn't many people left in the room, save for a few who wanted to check books out and the last of the people who'd come in to use the internet. Sneaking a peek at the mysterious stranger she smiled. He was undeniably attractive. A few times she'd caught him looking at her, blushing furiously as their eyes connected.

Jack grinned. Watching with glee as the older librarian left for the day, leaving only the beautiful blonde woman behind the counter. He'd first spotted her five weeks ago. Having caught a glimpse through the window as he walked past. Her beauty intrigued him. She had a classical, fragile appearance. Pale blonde hair which was always tied up in a neat bun. Her skin was equally as pale, with only the lightest dotting of freckles dusting her cheeks. She looked fragile, like a porcelain doll.

Captivated, he'd found himself wandering into the library. Spending the last hour of the working day in one of the comfy chairs. Sneaking gazes at the young librarian as she worked. Over the last month since he'd been frequenting the library he'd learned that her name was Elsa, she was early 20s, and held herself with a certain amount of regalness.

His eyes watched her as she worked. The way she wrung her hands in front of her when deep in thought. The smile that tugged on the corner of her face as she pushed the cart with the books. Diligently re-stocking the shelves. She was flawless. The definition of grace and beauty, so far out of his league and yet he still held onto hope. After all, opposites attract.

Elsa sighed. Taking a deep breath as she announced that it was 5 minutes to closing time. Giving the last few customers time to finish up their work and check out any books they wanted. She was grateful for the fact that not many people remained. Save for a few young kids piled around the computer. She couldn't help but smile, feeling the familiar heat of a blush upon noticing the mysterious stranger had as yet made no effort to move from his spot.

Eventually the last of the customers made their way out. All except one. Taking a deep breath Elsa walked over.

"The library is now closed, although I am going to hazard a guess and say that you know that already. Considering you've been coming here at the same time for the last month," she whispered.

Cocking his head, Jack looked at her. "So it is, what can I say, the Russian revolution is just too fascinating. I lost track of time," he laughed.

"Oh I bet it is," she smirked. "So fascinating that you've been holding the book upside down for the last 20 minutes," she said, gesturing at the book in his hands.

"Shit!," he cursed, furiously shifting the book so it sat the right way up. He could feel the blush settling on his cheeks. "Very well, you caught me. I was simply testing you. Waiting to see how observant you are, Elsa," he grinned up at her.

"Wait..how do you know my name?," she asked tilting her head.

"You're not the only one who notices things, Miss Elsa," he winked. "Oh, and by the way, you're co-worker is right. It's not the books I come here for," he drawled.

"You...you heard that?," she stuttered, her eyes darting around. "What is it you want?"

Jack smirked, getting to his feet as he smiled at her. "First things first, the name's Jack. I already know your name. I'm 22, and to answer your question. You. I want you," he stated.

"M...m..me?," Elsa stammered, taking a step back.

Jack looked at her. Realising they were alone in the empty library, and how his statement must have sounded to her. "Oh..no no no," he babbled. "I'm sorry, gah, I'm such an idiot. You see, I've been coming in here for the last month, hoping to one day work up the courage to ask you out. You're clearly out of my league, and now I look like an idiot. I'm sorry. I'll be leaving now."

He turned, he could feel the heat on his cheeks as he hastily headed towards the exit. 'Great, now I can never show my face here again' he thought.

"Don't go," a small voice called out. Pivoting he saw her, a small smile turning in the corner of her mouth. "I mean, I'd love some help if you don't mind," she added, a faint blush creeping across her face.

"Well then, in that case, Jack Frost, at your service," he bowed, watching her with interest as she brushed past him to lock the door.

Elsa smiled, an air of confidence came over her. She'd felt herself blush as the stranger, Jack, had revealed it had been her that he'd been coming to see. She watched him as he stood grinning at her. His blue eyes beaming as she brushed past him, pulling the blinds down on the windows.

Slowly she made her way up to him, her hands reaching to untie her tight bun, letting her platinum blonde hair fall in a neat plait. She smiled as she watched the way Jack's eyes lit up. Standing in front of him, she noted with pride how his eyes glazed over, watching as she removed the hair tie, shaking her long hair out. "So, now that you have me here, what is it that you intend to do with me?," she purred.

Jack gulped. Watching as Elsa untied her hair, getting closer and closer until she stood inches away from him. He could feel himself getting nervous as she watched, a coy smile lighting up her flawless face. 'Come on Jack, do something,' he thought.

Elsa felt the heat rising in her cheeks. Watching as Jack looked at her, his eyes darting up and down, taking her in before looking down. 'Maybe this was a mistake, a stupid, stupid mistake,' she thought. She was not normally one to be so bold, but something about this guy, Jack excited her. She'd thought there was an unspoken spark between them, but then again, she could have been wrong.

"I..I'm sorry, forgive me, I'm out of sorts. I'm a fool, I misread the signals," she sputtered, turning her back to him.

This time it was he who stopped her. His thin fingers finding their way to her elbow as he gently spun her to him. A look of kindness on his face. "No, the signals were there. It was me, my nerves, I'm just not used to the idea of a woman like you, wanting to give the time of day to someone like me," he admitted, his eyes glancing at her from under his tousled hair.

Elsa blushed, feeling a sudden spurt of confidence she leaned in. Flinging her arms around his neck as she kissed him. She felt him tense up with shock before relaxing, snaking his arms around her waist as he reciprocated the kiss, She smiled, running a finger through his soft hair trailing down to cup the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

Jack smiled. Slowly he trailed one of his hands down, to firmly grasp Elsa's bottom, emitting a squeal from her. He parted his lips, slowly allowing his tongue to brush against her own. Waiting patiently for her to part her mouth before he slipped his tongue inside. 'Damn she can kiss,' he thought.

Elsa could feel the familiar sensation of tingles as Jack's hands found their way onto her bottom, squeezing and lifting her up. Slowly she removed herself from their kiss. Trailing a series of kisses from his mouth, down his neck until she reached the collar of his t-shirt. Frowning she pulled at the fabric. "This has to go," she murmured, tugging at the shirt.

Jack smirked and in one swift movement had removed the shirt. Revealing his lean but muscular frame. "Now where were we?," he purred, grabbing her and pulling her towards him, his lips seeking hers.

Jack could feel the blood rushing through his body. He boldly grabbed at her, pulling her closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her, his hands making their way to her pert bottom as he lifted her, carrying her to the large chaise which lay in the middle of the library. Slowly he lowered her down.

Elsa smiled, shifting herself to rest comfortably against the back of the chaise. Watching as Jack paused, hesitantly as if unsure what to do next. Gripping his hand, she pulled him down. Slowly she began to unbutton her blouse. "A little help would be great," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck before planting another series of chaste kisses on his lips.

Jack sprung into action, climbing over Elsa, his legs resting either side of her thighs. Slowly he lowered himself, resting his weight on his right elbow so not to crush her. His left hand trailed up to her blouse, his fingers working to unbutton it, until it sat opened. His face blushed, catching sight of the lace peach bra which held her pale, perky breasts.

Elsa grinned. Enjoying the feeling of Jack as his firm, muscular body laid over her own. She could feel his erection prodding her from behind the restraints of his pants. Slowly she traced her small hands down, working to unbutton his jeans and free him. Allowing a small moan to escape her as she felt Jack's mouth trace kisses down from her lips, along her jaw, neck, collarbone before finally reaching her breasts. Pulling them from the restraint of the bra where he proceeded to take one one of the tender nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking at it.

Jack could feel his penis hardening. Grunting he shifted to his side, his mouth working on one of Elsa's pert nipples, the other hand going to squeeze her other breast. He let out a small groan, feeling as her fine hand pulled at his jeans. Pulling his hand away, he tugged at the jeans, sliding them off his legs so that only his briefs remained. "If I have to remove my pants then yours have to go as well," he smirked, trailing his hands up to work at undoing Elsa's black work pants.

Elsa arched her back, allowing Jack to tug at her pants, removing them from her. His eyes glazed over upon catching sight of the lace panties which matched her bra. "Such a shame that this has to be hidden," he murmured, his fingers lightly trailing up her thigh, before coming to rest on top of her panties.

Sliding his hands up he worked to undo her bra, sliding it off, and flinging it lazily to the ground. Taking a second to appreciate the sight of her breasts minus the annoying bra before he resumed his assault on her body. His mouth sucking at her neck whilst his hand slipped inside her panties. Carefully he slid a finger inside her moistened vagina. "So tight," he breathed, carefully inserting a second finger inside her, his thumb tracing over her clitoris.

Elsa squirmed under the pleasure. Sliding a hand down to wrap her hand around his hardened penis, gripping it as she jerked her hand up and down his length, her thumb tracing over his head. She could feel the familiar tingles as he worked his fingers inside her vagina. Slowly she pushed his hand out, bringing it to rest on her hip. Lifting her spare hand she pushed at his chest, flipping him so he now lay on his back. She could see the shocked look on his face as he took in the new position. "Just wait," she purred. Slowly she trailed a series of kisses down his body, coming to a halt at his hardened member.

Jack felt his body writhe in pleasure. His eyes glassed over as he felt Elsa take his throbbing penis into her mouth, gently licking and sucking at it whilst she cupped his balls. Running his hands through her long hair, he moaned. "So close," he panted, moments before he felt himself climax, moaning in pleasure as he came.

Elsa swallowed, her finger wiping the remainder of the cum from the head of his penis before crawling back up the chaise to plant a passionate kiss on his lips. Emitting a slight squeal as Jack flipped her so that he was once again hovering above her. They lay in silence for a while, sharing passionate kisses. Their hands trailing up and down the length of each others body.

After a while she felt his erection once again. Signalling he was ready to continue.

She watched as he reached down, gripping his wallet from the pocket of his jeans, pulling it open to remove a condom which he hastily slipped blue eyes staring into hers as he paused, his penis lightly grazing her entrance. She nodded, giving him the permission he was seeking.

With one hard thrust he entered her. Going slowly at first, feeling the tightness surround him. Her hips arched to meet his movement. Slowly he increased the speed, thrusting in and out. His hand reaching to squeeze at her nipples. He could feel Elsa tightening around him, the noises she was making were telling him she was getting close to climaxing. With one last push he felt her go limp in his arms as she came. He followed suit moments later.

Pulling out, he lay there. Curled up on the side as he pulled her close to him. Applying soft kisses to the crook of her neck. "Wow, I should have visited the library earlier," he panted.

Elsa smiled, turning to her side to peck him on the lips. "You better not tell me you're too shy to ask me out now," she teased, a strand of hair falling over her face.

Jack laughed, his hand reaching out to push the hair off of her face. "How does Friday at 7pm sound?," he asked.

"It's a date," Elsa smiled, disentangling herself from him as she slowly put her clothes back on.


End file.
